Regular
by sekh nassor
Summary: Gaara is always the type that is a loner. So his friends take him to the Tanzaku strip joint. Who is his servicer? Well let's see!


_**¨XxxAuthor's NotexxX**_

_Hey everyone, this is a story for my very excited friend greenstarsubaaru!_

_Now this story contains some OOC maybe even to the extreme and is quite random in some sense so please forgive! (I was mainly focused on the smex ^_^) anyway enjoy!_

_ -I own nothing, not gaara, not lee, not even the naruto series and manga_

(I apologize for it being not that good, my computer is very fugly sometimes so I try to write fast in order to not upset it so.)

_Key: __**Thoughts=Bold**__ Flashbacks= Italics _

**Regular**

As everyday was in this god forsaken town the sun set over the lush greenery of the forestry. Gaara couldn't stand visiting Konoha. Being use to the conditions of Suna, he wasn't use to the cooler changes of climate in the day and the bright vivid colors that contrasted with comfortable brown and tans of home. But what he most hated was the night time flings with in town.

"Oh come on Gaara quit frownin', you look constipated!" laughed a cetain brown haired man, accompanied by a big white dog.

Gaara really had no tolerance for idiocy, especially coming from mutts. He had a long day after being dragged to blind dates his friends Naruto, Kiba, and even his brother Kankuro had tried to set him up on. At some point they resorted to prostitutes. Prostitutes! All to which every sexual experience ended horribly with no chance of a 2nd meeting. To Gaara a prostitute knows nothing more about love then he does. After all they sell love, not make it. At least not in the fairy tale sense. Gaara hated prostitutes. Even Neji offered one of his clan members in attempt to match him up with someone more of his serious and down to business nature.

'_**Remember to take a moment to reconsider before coming back here again'**_**,** Gaara thought to himself.

He hated however since he turned good, his friends seemed to use that as their incentive to help him show the meaning of love. Mostly through the form of mysterious dates then just the simple act of hanging out every now and then.

But tonight was gonna be a bros night on the town, they were currently in the car, driving over to Tanzaku town as the set sunny skies were fading down into night. Naruto's eyes were on the prowl, looking for anything that could probably catch even the remote interest of Gaara , when his eyes spotted what looked like a brand new strip joint.

"Aye Neji! Pull 'er over!", Naruto shouted.

Now that Neji's eardrum was done being properly assaulted from the blondes cracking voice, he pulled over, all the while sending Naruto a glare that froze him solid. It didn't matter how long the fox vessel was married to his cousin, he could never get use to the blonde's loud vocals. Gaara just stayed casual. After all no use in complaining about the inevitable and calmly followed Naruto inside, careful not to get involved in his hyperactive idiocy. As they stepped inside, with a stern look from the bouncer, Gaara looked around in hidden awe. The inside was so colorful and clean! The walls had cherry wood borders surrounding its chestnut wallpaper with golden artistic designs and covers with scroll paintings of things from classic geishas to modern day bondage. The floors were mad of a plush imported carpeting of the dark greener color and the roof was all tinted black mirror type glass. From their corners hung satin streamers that dancers dangled from, their legs twisting and hips gyrating in a trance like motion as they kept a float from a single handed grip. In the center was a stage with a shined pole, which reflected the dimmed lights off its surface giving it a rather sultry-like gleam. Normally Gaara found places of this profession filthy, but this place was like a haven…or circus….especially the way the special entertainment spun on giant dangling hoops from the ceiling. Such high speed they twirled, Gaara wondered how they weren't dizzy…Or even falling for that matter. To Gaara the scene looked like an upgraded imitation of Razzle Dazzle from Chicago. It was in his haze however, he neglected to notice the tap on his shoulder.

"Hm?", He turned, only to be graced with the presence of a worker. A fine one at that. It was a male with long night black hair and eyes just as deep. They had a defined round shape, like the most perfect of orbs and lashes just as pronounced. There was a faint scar on his backside. _**'Was he a bondage worker at some point? Maybe some kind of fetish training?'**_, Gaara thought. But the thought was forgotten with that sweet voice.

"Hello there sir. My name Lee", whispered said boy and proceeded to bow slightly, "I am you service partner for this visit". His voice was nervous yet energetic and his eyes was full of something. Something Gaara couldn't quite put a finger on, but was definitely not in any other hooker he seen before. It was almost like Lee was still pure. Then Gaara realized. He was one of the dancers spinning on those entrancing contraptions and wearing nothing but lace.

"I don't do whores.", Gaara stated, but felt a tug at his inside at the dejected look on Lee's cute face. "But I guess my comrades wont allow me to leave unless I do."

Lee's face shined instantly. "Oh! This is great! It my first day, but I promise I will do my best or I'll take on maintenance duty for a week! I mean I just-"

"Lee!", Gaara shouted, and Lee shut up promptly. _What did I just agree to?_' , Gaara thought,_ 'this boy is so-'_ but he never finished the thought as it was Lee's turn to interject as he lead them to the back room. '_After all', _Leechimed in his head, _'There is so much youthful activity to be done!'_

**_XxxLEMON! READ AT OWN RISK!xxX_**

Gaara didn't know how he ended in up smelling of cum and smirking like a crazed loon. But he was pretty sure it had something to do with Lee's talents. _'Damn that man has a tight ass'_, Gaara thought. He rose and looked down at the black haired beauty below him, asleep from exhaustion. It was then Gaara thought back on the previous events:

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_ Gaara was led to the back room, which was far more enticing than he thought. It was almost like a mini apartment. There was a counter top with many condiments of the dessert category, different contraptions from torture tools to BDSM gear were arranged anywhere from wall to ceiling and even floor where the plush shag carpeting was splayed. But what was most eye catching was the voluptuous and posh queen sized bed that lay oh so lonely against the back wall.__ Lee stripped slowly as he watched Gaara stare in amazement through the counter of goodies and then laid down on the bed waiting. He made a mental not to get dessert materials more often so he made his way to the bed, figuring the tools can be used for some other time. Lee__ shivered as Gaara gently pushed him to lay down across the silken sheets with his legs spread. After all Gaara might as well not back out now, and the sooner he was done the sooner he can go home.__ Gaara held open his thighs and took in a mouth full of Lee's cock. He groaned and felt the tan, whimpering raven shiver and struggled with all his strength to no push up. Gaara smirked and cupped Lee's already swollen balls and massaged them roughly as he listened to the pleasurable moans and protests the boy made.__That was all the motivation Gaara needed to heat as he stood back and took off his shirt, soon he was dropping his pants and boxer as well. Gaara teasingly ghosted a hand up Lee's sensitive nipples and the other across his erection and stomach making the him tremble pleadingly the most vulnerable form. Gaara shoved his finger into Lee's entrance and the raven squeeked in surprise. Holding in a laugh Gaara repeated and stretched insides of Lee's ass till he felt his job was satisfactory. _

_"Aaah! Seto!", Lee bucked his hips onto Gaara's slim digits. Hitting his sweet spot dead on, Lee moved his hips needily, practically assaulting the poor hand "T-there! Right there! YES! Oh god YESSS!"_

_Seeing the boy go this crazy over so little was __way__ too much for Gaara to handle. So he stopped him…For a good reason of course. __Gaara hoisted Lee's legs over his shoulder and settled himself nicely before mercilessly ramming into the boy. Lee screamed for dear life, feeling waves of pleasure crash through him and felt up the redheads slim arms. There was nothing the world that could do to make him feel as good as he did right now._

"_Ohh! So good~!" Lee screamed as Gaara rammed fiercely into him. Part of him was actually surprised Gaara was so big for such a small body. Another part of him was concerned he would not make it for much longer._

_"L-Lee!" Gaara hissed, feeling Lee's tight walls push around him as he thrust wildly within him.__Lee groaned, swerving his hips against Gaara's pace and trying to keep up with the mad fucking fireball.__Lee though was vaguely aware of Gaara muttering his name but it didn't last long for heat and force caused Gaara to cum deep inside Lee's ass. Feeling the hard burst of cum filling him inside was enough with Lee for his own body shaking orgasm. Gaara went forward and laid panting against the boy's shoulder. Said boy panted as well but soon found himself too exhausted to keep his composure. After a few silent moments Gaara got up and began to get dressed, appearently during those moments Lee had closed his eyes to relax and wound up falling asleep on him._

_~~~End Flashback~~~_

Gaara smirked as he got dressed. That was the best sex he ever had but sadly he had to get back to his friends. He turned to Lee and back at the door. He'd have to remember this place…After all…He DID promise to save the condiments for another time didn't he? Gaara smirked. So that's where that came from. He slowly stepped out the door as to not to disturb the sleeping beauty in bed. As he came out he caught sight of his friends having an argument outside over which slot machines to hit first to get lucky. Such idiots.

"I assume your time here was well spent sir?", said a lady in a rather gentle tone. She was wearing a fancy set of clothing so Gaara assumed she was the owner, or at least fucking with him.

"Indeed", Gaara stated calmly,"I would like to make an appointment for another time here"

"Of course of course", she beamed,"any preference in a server? Or do you not care?"

Gaara smiled mischievously,"Lee…I wish to be a frequent client of his if you don't mind."

As she jotted down the note, Gaara was wished a good night and given a charm on the house. Gaara casually made his way over the his friends, not even worried about the babbling group of cretins. Again how he became friends with them was beyond him. Again he hated how his friends seemed to use their incentives to help him show the meaning of love. And _agai_n he hated how at some point they resorted to prostitutes. Prostitutes! For as many times as he needs to he will say it. Gaara _HATES_ prostitutes.

'**But then again'**, Gaara thought to himself **'He was technically a special entertainer…'**

Gaara smiled smugly and strutted over with new found amuzement.

'**Looks like imma be a regular from now on…'**

**END! WOOT! ^_^**


End file.
